Savina
Savina is a fan character as well an upcoming villain in Happy Tree Friends Fanon Agents. Biography Savina was suffered from borderline personality disorder, making her very unstable. She's wearing a TV head to make her look like a normal person, however, there's an accident where her TV head hit a baseball, causing it to shatter and reveal her real face. Many people huddled around her, Savina ran away with anxiety and depression. She goes into the forest and then falls to the cliff, destroys her bones and kills her in the process. Her body was turning into pixels from her feet to her head, but her soul was still roaming around the forest, unaware she had actually died long ago. Savina still wears her TV head even though it's a little shattered. No one can see what her face looks like now, the only thing that people know is that if someone dared to take her head off the TV, something terrible and unfortunate would come out of her TV head. Personality and traits Savina was shown to be dull and emotionally unstable, she couldn't stand her life so she started wearing the TV head because it made her "normal" like everyone else. She lacks of much personalities other than being dull and unstable. Nevertheless, she was very brutal when she had to kill everyone in her sight. She was good at computing and hacking people's computer programs, however, she was very bad at running and swimming. She doesn't had much energy to run, but instead she teleports from place to place. Since her corpse was turning into pixels and then she was living again, it's quite hard to capture her. Not to mention that Savina is quite agile and swift. Despite she had abilities that doesn't made her the most strongest villain ever, in fact, Savina does had weaknesses as well. Her weaknesses was being very borderline, unstable emotionally, her depression and anxiety. She was also bad at controlling her emotions, Savina would do anything to control her emotions, otherwise bad things will happened on her mental health. Backstory Her backstory been mentioned above several times, however, the creator would spoil some of her backstory that still didn't told above; before the event happened, Savina was first just a normal girl with her own ups and downs, she was friendly at first but traumatized when her siblings died in sadistic way. She become quiet and antisocial as well dull. She tried her best to blind the worlds, but every times when saw horrible accidents, she would snap out and trauma, couldn't spook any words. Savina lacked of personalities, she doesn't had any hobbies yet. When aged 14, she began to be programmer and learned how from creating program to hacking people's accounts. She had been bullied, causing her very depressed and distressed. One day, the bullies stole her laptop and commented bad words on Internet, her reputation began decreased drastically. Savina doesn't had anything to hide her identity, lot of students called her "hacker", "dull", "clod" and "dork". She began more depressed, walking around town, she saw a TV head and wear it. It worked to hide her identity, most of people didn't really "recognize" her, but then there was accident. A baseball hit her TV head, causing it shattered and people finally recognize her. Savina ran off to the woods, fell into cliff and died. Her body turned into thousand of pixels, however, her soul was still wandering around. Beldam saw her soul and began to revive her again, but Savina turned into human/monster hybrids. Her TV head couldn't took off due it stuck on her head forever, she was began to be sadistic and evil character, yet still dull and colorless. Also she now had a hobby and that was killing everyone who been bully her for revenge. Physical appearance Savina had black and slim body, six arms and cyan eyes (even though only one shown). She was wearing a blue Japanese sailor school uniform outfit, TV head for above reasons, and black stockings. Her stockings couldn't be seen since its color similar to her legs. She could be seen wearing other outfits than just school uniform; e.g pink kimono, Gothic Lolita, casual dress, etc. Abilities *Skilled on computing *Able to hypnotize someone with her TV head *Able to manipulate technology *Able to manipulate electricity *Able to manipulate data *Able to hack into people's computers programs *Able to teleport Episodes Starring *Echoing In My Mind Featuring TBD Appearances TBD Fates TBD Kill Counts #Tweets - 1 ("Echoing In My Mind") Trivia *She was based off Vocaloid's music video, ECHO. *Her name was going to be "Pixel" but changed it due it would considering the creator as lazy and dull. *She was voiced by Megumi Nakajima but also Saki Fujita. *She was come from Japan. *Her blood was blue and black with pixels. Gallery EchoingInMyMind.png|Look like she now had a "friend" Category:Fan Characters Category:Regular Fan Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Characters That Wear Clothing Category:Human Fan Characters Category:Teenage Characters Category:Characters with Hats Category:Unknown species/hybrids Category:Foreign Characters Category:Characters Not To Be Used In Profit Category:Not Free to Ship Category:Adopted